


Christmas Time Is Here

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, holiday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Time Is Here

The year was finally coming to a close, and to be completely honest, the entire squad was unbelievably thankful for it. It had been a tense, rough year for the NYPD and the D.A’s office, case load heavy and tricky, you’d all plowed through Thanksgiving without even really realizing. The one good thing that had happened was that you and Rafael had reached the point in your relationship where you’d found an incredible apartment halfway between Hogan Place and the 16th for you both to move in to. 

December rolled around before you knew it, Christmas decorations and festivities taking over the city, lights adorning practically every street, market’s popping up in the parks, constant Christmas music playing on loops in all the malls. Rafael surprised you with a night out at Radio City Music Hall to see the Rockette’s Christmas Special, a treat you’d been dying for since you were a little girl. You spent a few weekends shopping for gifts with Amanda and Liv, laughing as you told Rollins you’d wrap her gifts for her after she admitted she was terrible at it. In exchange she made sure she had enough rum and eggnog on her for a girl’s night in her apartment, you watched The Grinch with the girls before bed, when the adults started wrapping everything. The whole squad attended Noah’s Winter dance concert, cheering him on louder than anyone else in the auditorium, you’d even managed to drag Rafael out for that. 

The week before Christmas Liv had gathered up most of the team and the kids to spend a festive evening in Central Park. Fin was off with Ken and his grandson, Barba was stuck working through a tough case, but promised to meet you later, leaving you, Amanda, Olivia, Sonny and the kids to traipse through the city. Admittedly, the adults had indulged in some boozy eggnog before y’all ventured out, a block before the park, Caris (pulling the girls on a sled behind him) got way too excited over a solo Christmas decoration in a darkened yard.

“ _A reindeer!_ Look how cute this is!” He promptly ran into the yard, much to the hilarity of everyone else he nearly dropped down into the snow beside it. “This is amazing! _Can we keep it_?!” The girls jumped up, adorable pleas echoing from their lips.

“No…” Amanda laughed, “That would be a _crime_ …Carisi! C’mon, you’re on someone’s lawn, let’s go.”

“Spoil sport.” He shot back, pouting nearly as heavily as the girls, tugging their sled back to the sidewalk.

It didn’t take long for the group of you to reach your destination, finding a decently sized hill within the park relatively quickly. Carisi took the first round with the girls, who squealed as he raced up the hill with them, Noah not far behind with his own toboggan. You couldn’t help but laugh at the way they raced each other down the hill, Carisi and the girls having an unfair advantage of three including an adult, to one.

“Oh come on Sonny!” You called, “How is that fair?” 

“If it’s not fair then come help Noah out!”

“Yeah! C’mon Auntie Y/N!” Noah yelled as his sled skidded to a stop. You glanced over at Olivia and Amanda,

“Go ahead, I’m not about to climb on that sled.” Liv laughed. You practically rolled your eyes, a grin on your face as you grabbed Noah’s hand to run back up the hill.

The races continued for some time, laughter and teasing echoing throughout the park. You swapped out team members between you and Sonny, tried running starts, tried pushing from the top of the hill, the kids particularly enjoyed it when you send the sleds down the hill spinning as fast as they could go. Sonny did his best to (safely) collide their sled with yours, causing you and Noah to laugh hysterically as you rolled a few feet to the bottom of the hill. Olivia and Amanda laughing at the riduculousness of it all (and more than happy they weren’t the ones getting covered in snow), videoing and taking pictures the whole time. 

When sledding had reached it’s full potential, the seven of you took to making snow angels in the fresh powder, rolling up the snow into spheres, making a family of snow people. Noah had the realization that snow people at the bottom of the hill were like bowling pins for tobaggan-ers, quickly making his own and racing back up the hill with his sled. Steering clear of the other ones he laughed in ecstasy as his sled crashed into the mountain of snow, collapsing over him.

When Rafael rounded the corner of the park, you were sitting in the snow with Jessie and Billie, phone in hand as you tossed flakes of snow with the other. Pretending you had ice powers just like Elsa, getting them to laugh and strike a pose as you captured them in photos, a look of absolute joy on your face. He’d wished he’d had a free hand to capture a few candids of the view with his phone, at least glad to see Rollins had her phone out. Billie toddled toward you quickly, nearly jumping into your arms, causing you to fall backwards in a fit of giggles against the snow, shrieking as you felt it creep down the neck of your coat. 

“Barba! Ya made it.” Amanda’s voice broke through your concentration, turning your head as you sat up with Billie in your lap, giving Rafael a warm grin.

“And I come bearing gifts.” He replied.

“Oh really? _Who made you Santa?”_ The blonde shot back. Rafael simply laughed, 

“To think, I made sure your hot chocolate had extra Bailey’s in it.” At the mention of hot chocolate, the kids went running off towards the A.D.A. You brushed the snow off your coat and pants, moving towards the group.

“Sure hope mine has extra Bailey’s.”

“Yours? I was tempted to put coal in yours.” He shot back, “I was told you were on the naughty list.”

“Rafael Barba those are fightin’ words!”

“And what exactly are you going to do about it Carino?” He teased, passing the boozy tray of hot chocolate off to Sonny while Amanda dolled out the ones for the kids. He was distracted with something Liv said he missed you scooping up a handful of snow, molding it into a perfect ball before pelting it at him, hitting him square in the chest. 

“I think I’ll start with that.” You smirked, your grin turning into a shriek as Rafael promptly scooped up a pile of snow, quickly hucking it in your direction. 

You managed to dodge it, but seeing the adults engaged in a snow ball fight meant a free for all for the kids (and let’s be real…Sonny), shrieks and yells of glee echoing into the air. Bodies ran in every direction, there were no real teams, no real sides, just snow flying in every which direction, the more powerful ones aimed to avoid the little ones. Noah was quick to tilt his sled up on its side, building a little fort behind it as he hucked snow everywhere from behind his wall of defence. The group was full of laughter and fun, it seemed like this really was the way to let off steam after such a tough year, sometimes you all forgot how important it was to just have fun, unleash your inner kid.

It was when Raf managed to get to you, a freezing handful of snow being shoved down the back of your coat that you yelped loudly, raising your hands in surrender, calling the war off in a truce that the fight finally ended. Rafael had you in his arms, wrapping one around your waist despite you trying to still get the snow out, a wicked grin on his face.

“Never thought you were one to make a deal so quickly.” He smirked. You scoffed, the back of your hand smacking his chest, 

“You’re lucky you’re cute Counsellor.” You shot back, smiling as he gently kissed you. (Much to the disgust of the kids, a series of ‘ewws’ echoing around you that you couldn’t help but laugh at).

“If you guys don’t mind…I’d like to steal this one away for the rest of the night.” Rafael smiled, half addressing the group before kissing your cheek softly. 

There were a few protests from the kids briefly before you reassured them you would still go along with them to the Dyker Heights Holiday Lights next weekend, and that you’d bring some extra cookies for them. They seemed okay with that deal, a few hugs later, you picked up your hot chocolate and bid a warm goodnight to your friends as Rafael linked his arm around your waist.

“Thank you.” You kissed his cheek softly, humming over a sip of boozy hot chocolate.

“Anytime mi amour.” He kissed the side of your head as it came to lean against his shoulder as the two of you walked through the park. He couldn’t help but notice the happy smile on your face as you took in the sparkling lights, the glow illuminating your skin in the best way possible. The fluffy drops of snow that began to fall decorating your hair like sparkles, it truly seemed like the most perfect holiday he could ask for. At the entrance to the park, hot chocolate cups now discarded, you turned to him, your linked hands pulling him to you.

“I love you Rafael.” Your lips met his in a gentle kiss, he could feel the smile on your lips, his heart fluttered at the feeling, knowing just how much you cared.

“I love you too.” He murmured, pecking you quickly.

“Now…” You smirked, your hand grasping the lapel of his coat, “You take me home and I’ll show you just why I’m on the naughty list..”

“Really?” You nodded, “That sounds like the best way to end tonight.” He kissed you once more, this one more passionate than the last, his arm wrapping around your waist, pulling your body to his tightly before letting you go. “Lead the way hermosa.”


End file.
